New Goblin
Harold Theopolis "Harry" Osborn was the Peter Parker's best friend, and the CEO of Oscorp Industries. He became New Goblin when he discovered his father's Green Goblin equipment, and wanted to kill Spider-Man when he thought he had killed his father. He appears in all three films, and he's the tritagonist of the Spider-Man Trilogy. He is portrayed by James Franco. Biography Early life Harold Osborn was born in New York City in 1984. His mother died soon after is birth, and grew up only with his father Norman Osborn, founder and CEO of Oscorp Industries. However, Harry resented the fact that his father was more concerned with his job than with him. In elementary school, Osborn met Peter Parker, becoming best friends, and like Peter, he was was in love with his classmate Mary Jane Watson. Osbrn attended the Midtown High School, in which he was still in class with his friends Mary Jane and Peter, and he protected Parker from the bullies, like Flash Thompson. Relationship with Mary Jane In 2002, after graduating, Harry started a relationship with Mary Jane Watson whom he found attractive. He was aware Peter does as well and after he finds out attempts to justify himself saying that Peter never made a moved. When he came to see May Parker in the hospital, after she got scared of Green Goblin, Harry came with flowers for her, but he was shocked to see Peter and Mary Jane holding hands, realizing she was in love with Peter. Norman Osborn's death Harry eventually manages to somewhat mend the relationship he has with his father. After Norman's death as The Green Goblin, Harry watched Spider-Man carry his body on a bed, and Harry believed he was responsible for his death, he took the gun from the drawer, but Spider-Man had escaped. Harry believed that his father was murdered by Spider-Man, and seeks revenge, unaware that Spider-Man had in fact tried to save Norman's life, and went to great lengths to keep secret the alter-ego as Green Goblin. At his father's funeral he told Peter that he wanted to avenge his father one day, and that Peter is the only family he has left. Oscorp CEO After Norman's death Harry taked over Oscorp, and two years later he invested in a proposed sustainable fusion energy reactor invented by Dr. Otto Octavius. Like Octavius, Harry was convinced that the experiment was going well, expecting money, even the Nobel Prize. The experiment failed and the company loses millions as a result. Harry was saved by Spider-Man in the disaster but still continues his revenge. After losing Oscorp, Harry was angry about what happened, and begins to hold a grudge against Peter, blaming him for keeping Spider-Man more than him, and for taking away his father's love and Mary Jane. He continued his revenge on Spider-Man, looking for news about him. Alliance with Octopus Ever the more bitter, Harry formed an alliance with Doctor Octopus to get his revenge, providing Octopus with the tritium, that he needs to rebuild his fusion reactor in exchange for Octopus capturing Spider-Man. He said to be told where he is from Peter Parker, because he take his photos for the Daily Bugle, but he doesn't want him to hurt him. Discovery of Spider-Man's identity Doctor Octopus brings Spider-Man back to Harry, who unmasked him in preparation to kill him. He is shocked to seen that Peter is in fact Spider-Man. Afterwards, he begins to hallucinate, seeing his father's image in a mirror who demands that Harry avenge his death. He refuses to do so and smashes the mirror only to find a hidden room concealed behind it. The room contained all of Norman's Green Goblin equipment and serum, which Peter had hidden when he brought his body back after his death. This discovery led Harry to realize that his father was the infamous Green Goblin. So after he discovered Peter was in fact Spider-Man thanks to his capture by Doctor Octopus. Encouraged by another hallucination of his father in a mirror he attempts to take revenge. Becoming New Goblin One year later after he witnessing the musical of Mary Jane, in which Peter was also present, Peter saw him and tried to tell him the truth about his father's death, but Harry refused to listen to him. He returned to the Goblin's lab, and he prepared to attack Peter. While Peter as he returned home, Harry wearing Norman's Green Goblin suit and jet glider attack him. He took Peter and gave him a series of shots, including wounding him in the stomach, but Peter walked away and threw some cobwebs. When Peter crashed him against a wall, Harry took off his mask, and telling him that he would pay, hit the wall, as Peter dodged the blow, and told him that his father had killed himself, but Harry threw him the piece of wall with his strength. Harry chases him with his glider, and he also threw some pumpkin bombs at him, and while Peter sent them back to him, he handed him a spider's web, which made him stumble and faint on the ground. As a result of the head injury he suffered, he briefly sustains a case of immediate amnesia. While in this state, he reverted back to how he was before his father's death, forgetting that Peter is Spider-Man, and resentment towards him. Memory recovery Some time later, regaining his memory, due to the efforts of his father's ghost, he attempted to destroy Peter by sabotaging his relationship with Mary Jane and then claiming that she left Peter for him. Later Peter, falling increasingly under the influence of the black suit go to attack Harry in his penthouse. When he came to him, the two fighted, destroying the room too, going to end up inside Osborn's laboratory, and while Harry tries to hurt him with a sword, Peter maked him hit by the glider, sending him to fall to the ground. While Peter was leaving, Harry took a pumpkin bomb and threw it, go Peter dodged and threw it back, scarring the right side of his face. Reconciliation with Peter Some days later Mary Jane is captured by Venom and Sandman, but Peter, free of the black suit's influence, returns and asks Harry to help him for Mary Jane's sake. Harry refuses and Peter leaves. However, after learning the truth, that his father's death was his own doing and not Peter's, from his butler Bernard, he decided to help Spider-Man save Mary Jane from Venom and The Sandman. Saving Mary Jane He arrived shortly before Sandman manages to finish Spider-Man, while he is blocked by Venom, throwing one of his bombs at him, arriving in Spider-Man's rescue, shaking hands as they return to their friendship. Goblin and Spider-Man fight Sandman and Venom together, and while Mary Jane is about to fall, chasing her with his glider, Spider-Man saves her. After Spider-Man rescued Mary Jane, he was pushed by the Sandman, and Harry fired two missiles from his glider, destroying the Sandman. Death While Peter is kidnapped by Venom, Harry arrived to save him, but Venom taked his glider, sending him crashing into some poles. While launching with the glider to pierce Peter, Harry eventually sacrificed himself to save Peter, being stabbed to death on his stomach. He was then thrown away, and Mary Jane and Peter comes towards him. Harry ultimately forgived Peter for what happened to his father. Harry died after the pair's defeat with both Peter and Mary Jane by his side, not before declaring that he and Peter are best friends. Peter and Mary Jane, both heartbroken by their friend's death, attend Harry's funeral together along with Bernard, aunt May, George and Gwen Stacy and Flash Thompson. Personality Harry Osborn had been Peter Parker's best friend since elementary school. Harry had a good relationship with his father Norman, but was not happy that they did not spend so much time together, as he was the CEO of Oscorp. Although he lived in wealth, Harry didn't like showing it to others, he didn't even like the private schools that his father used to attend, like being taken to the entrance of Columbia University for a school trip in Rolls Royce. Harry was jealous of his father's relationship with Peter, as Peter impressed his father with his scientific knowledge. Despite his father insulted the girl, Mary Jane, Harry did not defend her, claiming that one day the inheritance will be his. When his father died he mistakenly thought it was Spider-Man who killed him, and he began to hate Spider-Man. He also admitted that Peter was the only person left to him. After his father's death, Harry occasionally started drinking, getting drunk a few times, taking it out on Peter, expressing jealousy, telling him that he had taken his father and MJ from him. When Harry unmasked Spider-Man, seeing Peter's face he was deeply shocked, thinking his best friend had killed his father, but let him go to save MJ. When his father's hallucination appeared, encouraging him to take revenge, Harry hesitated, because he loved Peter too much to kill him, but when he discovered Norman's lab, he found he had everything he needed to avenge his father. From then on, Harry hated Peter, refusing to listen to any attempt to tell him the truth on his part. After attacking Peter and losing his memory, Harry didn't remember much of what happened to him recently, including that Peter is Spider-Man, remembering that Peter and Mary Jane are his best friends, thinking he would give his life for them. When he recovers his memory, he returns to the goal of hurting Peter, forcing MJ to leave him to hurt him. After Hary and Peter confronted him, after Peter rubbed the right side of his face, Harry didn't want to help him save MJ, since he thought he didn't deserve his help. When he discovers what really happened to his father, he returns determined to save her, and to help Peter, no longer harboring hatred towards him. Shortly before he died, Peter apologized for the bad things he had told him, but Harry told him they were best friends, dying comforted between Peter and Mary Jane. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Chemically Enhanced Attributes': Due to exposure to the formula, his physiological abilities were enhanced to a superhuman degree. He developed the strength, speed, stamina, senses and a healing factor that slightly overpowers the likes of Spider-Man. It also enhanced his mental faculties. **'Superhuman Strength': He was able to overpower a normal Spider-Man with relative ease. He was able to rip off a heavy chunk of a brick wall with one arm. He was also able to hold on his own against a venom symbiote - enhanced Spider-Man, longer than the likes of Sandman. **'Superhuman Speed': He moves & reacts to physical assaults at a remarkable rate. His superhuman reflexes were also able to catch a incoming basket ball in an instant. He was even able to disappear from the cafe in a mere second. Catching Peter off guard and ignore his Spider-Sense. **'Superhuman Stamina': He was able to exert himself longer & pursue Spider-Man without even appearing to be tiring. **'Superhuman Durability': He is able to withstand great impacts such as smashing into a pipe, garbage bin and on a wall. However, he was not able to withstand severe injuries such as being stabbed by Venom with his own glider. **'Superhuman Senses': He was able to sense Spider-Man in his mansion, when Spider-Man actually snuck in. **'Accelerated Healing': His artificially-increased metabolism was able to heal his wounds four to five times faster than normal humans. It also extends his pain resistance, health and longevity. However, extensive damage to his vital organs such as his heart will not heal nor will severed limbs regenerate. He healed extensive head damages within the space of a night. **'Enhanced Intelligence': His intelligence was also enhanced, similarly to his father. He became a master of manipulation and strategic planning. He may also be intuitive in the fields of science as well, being able to develop advanced technologies that he would use in combat. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': While fighting Spider-Man on two separate occasions, he has displayed remarkable prowess in fighting Spider-Man and even shows combat skill that is superior to the likes of Spider-Man. He is also an incredible swordsman and an expert at throwing accuracy and marksmanship. He also shows proficiency with various weaponry and advanced gadgetry. *'Business Management': He is able to lead OsCorp without any form of financial loss or any form of Bankruptcy. Under his leadership, OsCorp still stands as an institution to advanced technological and scientific development. *'Resources': He has an almost inexhaustible amount of wealth at his disposal. He uses this to acquire advanced technologies and other weaponry for his vendetta against Spider-Man. He can even utilize his own limitless resources from OsCorp. Trivia ''Spider-Man'' *James Franco's hair was dyed brown to give him some resemblance to Willem Dafoe, his screen father. This decision was only made after filming had begun. Indeed, in the scene where Harry visits Aunt May in hospital, you can see that Franco's hair is his usual black. *When Peter, Harry and Norman Osborn talking in their apartment, Norman says "Perhaps you could tell me who she is, this mystery girl Harry's been dating" Harry in one shot he has both arms on the table and in the following shot, he is one arm up and is scratching his head. *We hear a dial tone coming from Harry's cell phone after Mary Jane hangs up. Cell phone systems have no dial tone. ''Spider-Man 2'' *An early storyline idea that was thrown out was for Harry to put a price on Spidey's head. *When Harry talks about Dr. Otto Octavius' chances at winning the Nobel Peace Prize, he walks out of the scene saying, "See you in Sweden!" Although the Nobel is named after Alfred Nobel, who was Swedish, the Nobel Peace Prize ceremony is held in Oslo, Norway. An easy mistake to make. *When Octavius is demonstrating the fusion experiment to the group, Peter Parker is standing right next to Harry. In another shot, Harry is by himself. In the next one, Peter is back next to Harry. *In the scene where Harry flips through the newspapers on Spider-Man, you can see the name of a journalist, Edward Leeds. In the comics Edward "Ned" Leeds is an employee of the Daily Bugle, and a friend of Spider-Man in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *When Harry is held upside-down by Doc Ock, his tie is tacked to his shirt partway down (so it doesn't fly in his face). A couple seconds later, on the balcony, Harry's tie is not tacked. *The spiderweb that Harry brushes aside is missing from two previous shots: from inside the secret lair looking out at Harry, and from the reverse shot looking into the lair. ''Spider-Man 3'' *Harry Osborn was brought back as Raimi wanted to conclude his storyline. Sam Raimi felt that Harry would not follow his father's legacy, but be instead "somewhere between". *James Franco was doing this movie and filming Pineapple Express (2008) at the same time. *Harry's lab contains his father's Green Goblin mask, as well as a gold "Hobgoblin" mask from the comics. *New Goblin is never called New Goblin. The closest this comes to happen is Peter calling him "Goblin Jr." *The scene where Spider-Man throws an exploding pumpkin back at Harry, exploding in Harry's face, recalls a similar scene in Spider-Man (2002). Green Goblin throws a pumpkin at Spider-Man, blowing off half of his Spider-Man mask. *In the comics, Harry Osborn dies because the Goblin formula he ingested was fatally unstable, and was slowly poisoning him. Raimi changed Harry's death to parallel his father's death in Spider-Man. References Category:Spider-Man (film) characters Category:Spider-Man 2 (film) characters Category:Spider-Man 3 (film) characters Category:Villains Category:Midtown High School Category:Oscorp Tehcnologies Category:Male Category:Spider-Man (videogame) characters Category:Spider-Man 2 (videogame) characters Category:Spider-Man 3 (videogame) characters Category:Spider-Man (novel) characters Category:Spider-Man 2 (novel) characters Category:Spider-Man 3 (novel) characters Category:Keeper of Spider-Man's secret identity